Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of scaffolding. The invention relates to a multi-purpose scaffold, having two rail parts disposed adjacent one another and displaceable relative to one another, between which steps or ladder rungs are disposed for folding out at an adjustable step angle. The multi-purpose scaffold also has fold-out splayed supporting poles that can be secured by connecting rods.
A generic scaffold has been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,652 to Laboy-Alvarado. In the prior art scaffold, however, a relatively large standing space is necessary for the two lateral ladder elements. Belgium Publication No. 829 490 A discloses a ladder with foldout stair steps, the stair steps also being foldable to form a flat surface.
In both prior art devices, a flat standing surface is necessary for the ladder rail parts and the steps automatically adjust to be parallel to the standing surface.